


Warm Gestures

by photogenicpetals



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying Mention, Clothing swap, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), both are very brief, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogenicpetals/pseuds/photogenicpetals
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has a bad habit.Day 1 of Oumota Week | Pregame/Clothing Swap





	Warm Gestures

Kokichi had what one might call a… Bad habit.

 

He was never revered as a bad kid amongst his teachers, and although his desk was littered with flowers and invitations to end his life on some days- none of the threats he received were about his actions. Even his parents couldn’t deny that their child was mediocre when it came to his behavior.

 

Still, every day- when he was far too tired to go home to a scream match followed by going to bed hungry, he would go behind the school gym, and plug headphones into his phone. Ignoring all the homework that was beginning to pile up and the disappointed look on his favorite teacher’s face when he had nothing to turn in that day. 

 

Today was no different, despite the cold biting at his fingertips and his breath occasionally showing, Kokichi’s back was lined up against the concrete wall as he covered his screen from the small drops of snow threatening to completely freeze him half to death.

 

“What the hell are you doin’ out here?” A voice cut through the cold, causing Kokichi to almost drop his phone in panic. Instead, he caught himself and simply closed the phone, standing up after doing so. He looked up to see the speaker and standing in front of him was… Kaito Momota. 

 

The only reason Kokichi could remember his name was the fact that he was infamous for dodging teachers and constantly skipping classes. He was just another delinquent with no aspirations other than defending his own sense of freedom… Probably. He… Wasn’t even in the same class as him, so Kokichi didn’t know for sure. 

 

“A-ah! Momota-san… Didn’t you say you hated this place?” Kokichi laughed nervously, recalling that time Kaito had shouted something similar at a teacher, a cloud forming from his words as he hid the flip phone behind his back. “...Yeah. And you’re still here. What’s your point? The hell are you doin’ here?” He pointed out.

 

Kokichi supposed another approach would be in order. “I-it’s impolite to… Y’know… Ask without… Sayingwhatyou’redoingherefirst…” Kokichi mumbled under his breath, not looking Kaito straight in the eyes. “...You kinda suck at talking to people, Kokichi. Just tell me what you’re doin’ here, it’s not that hard of an answer.” Kaito said after a brief pause, looking slightly annoyed.

 

Kokichi visibly flinched, his eyes looking at the very tip of his shoes, before realizing something odd. “...Kokichi? W-we just me-.” 

 

“Tell me what you’re doing here already, I’m getting pissed.” Kaito growled, interrupting Kokichi who jumped a bit with a tiny squeak ripping from his mouth. Which… Seemed to have calmed Kaito down a great deal as he sighed. “...Fine, I get it.” He said before walking a bit closer to Kokichi, who couldn’t help but shrink against the concrete wall behind him, snow crunching between his feet. 

 

As he felt the cool surface against his back, he felt something tighten around his neck, his arms burning in contrast to the icy snow following onto them as he shivered from a memory he just wanted to forget. He brought his hands up over his face, bracing himself for whatever blow Kaito might deem worthy enough for someone that felt like the lowest of the low 100% of the time.

 

The punch he had expected, never came. 

 

Instead a light… Warmth, wrapped around his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked up, an almost concerned look warping Kaito’s usually stoic face.

 

“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you. You just looked cold.” Kaito explained as he then grabbed Kokichi’s hand… Despite how cold it was, Kokichi only felt his face heating up. “...Hey, you wanna stay at my place tonight?” Kaito quirked an eyebrow at him. “Won’t it be a problem..?” Kokichi mumbled, a bit… Disoriented, from the unexpected result. 

 

“Huh? No way, Jiji and Baba love when I bring friends home.” Kaito explained as he began to tug Kokichi along. “Not to burst your bo-… Bubble… But… We just met, Momota-san...” Kokichi raised an eyebrow at his younger peer in confusion… Peer confusion, in fact.  

 

“Look, Kichi I don’t care. Clearly you’re hopeless… So I’ve decided you’re my new sidekick, and that’s final.” Kaito said, beginning to drag along Kokichi against the snow covered dirt. “Kichi-? S-sidekick!? What are you some shounen hero?” Kokichi asked, almost irritated at the sudden title. “...You aren’t mumbling anymore.” Kaito explained, stunning Kokichi as the taller student began to drag him along.

 

When they arrived at Kaito’s household, Kokichi was greeted by a lovely older couple who immediately doted on him… They also scolded Kaito for being home late. He ate Kaito’s grandmother’s famous cutlet bowl- or so Kaito claimed it was- and was given one of Kaito’s older shirts to wear for pajamas- it was far too big on him-.

 

As he laid among Kaito’s sheets, with the owner sleeping on the floor, he remembered the long forgotten video still paused on his phone. 

 

He sighed, but made no move to retrieve it, far too comfortable cuddling against the large shirt.

 

He’ll rewatch the episode another time. Thrills and chills can wait for when he’s not thinking about the man next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DR fanfic- and of course it's about pregame oumota. Anyway! My headcanon about Kokichi's pregame self is although he's still a liar- he's very bad at it and has a hard time speaking in general and has a hard time generally reading people, he's bullied because he's seen as an easy target. Meanwhile Kaito- although kinda bad at school in terms of behavior- is a good person, he's just bad at expressing himself and makes compulsive decisions... More often than his in game self, surprisingly enough. In this iteration, they go to the same school- of course- and were good friends before they auditioned for Danganronpa. Possibly a bit more!
> 
> Anyway this was for Oumota week- and the theme for the first day is pregame or clothing swap- so I did both. Hooray.


End file.
